Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic module with a semiconductor chip that has flexible chip contacts, and to a method for producing it.
During the production of electronic modules with semiconductor chips, various materials are connected to one another by various connection technologies. The different materials have different coefficients of thermal expansion, so that the reliability of the electrical and mechanical connection of the components of an electronic module is at risk when the module is subjected to alternating temperature loads. The mechanical stresses which occur in the event of alternating temperature loads can, in particular, lead to delamination and to tearing of electrical connections between the individual components of an electronic module, which decreases the reliability and increases the scrap rate during functional tests when the module is subjected to alternating temperature loads.